Feeding Haru
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Ann and Haru catch up after way too long. Things have changed for the two, and more will change after tonight. [Weight Gain/Stuffing Fic]


When the doorbell to Ann's apartment rang, her heart skipped a beat with surprise and anticipation. It had been so long since she saw Haru, and she was excited to catch up face to face. Sure, they chatted frequently on the phone or through chat messages, but it wasn't the same as being together in person. Ann punched the air in celebration as she silently celebrated her great timing, having the hotpot dinner finish right on time. She turned everything off and headed for the door. She wasn't sure if the frilly pink apron over a tank top and short jean shorts was leaving her underdressed, but she didn't want to worry about that now. She opened the door, and for a moment she didn't recognise the woman standing before her. If it wasn't for the distinctive curly hair, Ann would have asked who it was. The Haru that Ann remembered from back in their Phantom Thieves days didn't have hips almost as wide as the doorway, nor a belly that stretched out an already fairly large fluffy pink sweater and thighs that were each bigger that both of Ann's thighs put together. Ann also couldn't help but notice Haru's chest, with breasts that seemed like they were the size of her head. Ann saw that the fat on Haru's body had extended everywhere, with thick arms, a rounder, softer face and even pudgy hands and feet. Ann tried to shake all of that out of her head and greet her guest.

"H-Haru! It's so good to see you," Ann said with a nervous smile.

"Hello Ann, it's a pleasure to see you again too," Haru replied with a small, sweet smile and a little nod. Ann stood dumbly, not able to tear her eyes away from Haru until her mind properly kicked into gear.

"Please, come take a seat," she said, gesturing to a well-used sofa in front of a small TV.

"Thank you, Ann. It was quite the walk to get here," Haru commented as she took a seat. Ann saw that Haru was taking up the room of almost two people, which was going to be an issue for Ann, since she was left with about three-quarters of the room she probably needed. She then saw Haru sniff the air. "Oh my, what is that delightful smell?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, heh, that's the hotpot I was making for us to share. I'm gonna go serve it up now," Ann said, forcing her legs to move in the direction of the kitchenette in the room. As she was serving up the food, a quiet voice in her head was telling her to put some extra in Haru's bowl. That voice was countered by her desire to not make things weird, so two more or less identical bowls were prepared and put on trays to bring over to Haru, right after she ditched her apron. Haru balanced her tray on the arm of the couch and picked up the bowl with her hands. "Oh, careful, it's hot," Ann quickly warned. Haru paused and looked at the bowl, as if that would give her more information.

"I've dealt with worse in my eagerness to eat, this isn't too bad," she said, preparing her chopsticks. "Also, I don't have much room on my lap anymore," she added, causing Ann's eyes to flick over to where Haru's lap would have been if her belly wasn't covering most of it.

"Hah, yeah, you're right," Ann said nervously, not wanting to make a big deal out of that metaphorical elephant in the room, before going to take her seat. She squeezed in between Haru's wide rear and the sofa's arm. Haru apologised and tried to shift over, but over time she seemed to ever so slowly shift back towards Ann. Ann was now very glad she was underdressed, as she was feeling awfully warm for some reason, reasons that she was unconvincingly telling herself did not include Haru. The pair made polite small talk as they ate, but Ann couldn't help but get distracted by Haru's impressively large body and how quickly she was demolishing her bowl of hotpot. Haru's occasional comments about her new size, weight and eating ability certainly didn't help either, but Ann did her best not to engage Haru on those topics, for fear that the reply that fell out of her mouth would be something embarrassing, awkward or just a general bad idea. Within minutes, Haru had powered through her decent sized bowl and let out a content sigh.

"That was very good, Ann. Would it be an issue if I wanted more?" Haru asked. That comment seemed to spark something inside of Ann, and Ann had a very strong desire to feed that spark as well as Haru.

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll get you some more," Ann agreed quickly, shooting up and shooting over to the kitchenette to refill Haru's bowl. This carried on a couple of times, with Ann's own food occasionally being pecked at, thanks to Ann's attention being elsewhere. Specifically, it was aimed at her filling friend. She watched as her friend's belly slowly bloating up as bowl after bowl went into Haru's belly. She felt herself getting even warmer and failed to notice her cheeks slowly go red.

In an amount of time that felt too quick to be real, Haru had finished off everything that Ann had cooked, with Ann even giving Haru the rest of her food. Haru leaned back in her seat and let out a half groan, half moan as her sweater rode up to reveal her big, globular belly, pale with a handful of red and silver stretch marks running up over her plump flesh.

"Ah, that was incredible. Thank you so very much," said a very content Haru to a bright red Ann.

"H-happy to help," Ann said with a goofy, nervous smile. "I didn't know you would eat so much."

"I wouldn't have a body like this with moderation in my meals," Haru cheerily explained. "Of course, you probably wouldn't have known how big I had gotten with the terrible luck that kept us from seeing each other." Haru began instinctually rubbing her belly, having to stifle the occasional moan. Ann's shaky hand seemed to drift towards the exposed bloated mass on its own. Ann noticed it and grabbed her wandering hand to get it to behave. Then, when she took a moment to actually think about it, she realised that she still very much wanted to touch the belly. Still, consent seemed like a good idea. She quickly rehearsed a smooth and polite line that was guaranteed to let her get her hands on that belly. What actually came out, on the other hand…

"H-Haru, can I… well, can I give you a belly rub? O-only if you want me to, of course," said Ann, stumbling her way through her line and going way off script. Still, the big, sweet smile Haru gave Ann really reassured Ann.

"Of course you can, Ann. Just make sure you are careful with it, it is very full," Haru agreed. Ann shuffled up and leant on Haru's soft body as her hands gently glided across Haru's expansive body. That spark from earlier had turned into a raging inferno. Ann wanted more, but she was also smart enough to know not to push things too far. Of course, that didn't stop her from suggesting that they take things further.

"So, Haru, how full are you? Like, totally full or just stopping so you don't go overboard?" Ann asked, her playful flirtatiousness slipping out, not that Ann minded.

"The second option. I know I have to get back home after this, so I am restraining myself somewhat. If this was at my home, I would have no restraint," Haru explained, her voice taking on a sultry undertone that Ann hadn't heard before, but she loved every syllable of it and every shiver it sent up her spine.

"Ooh, tell me more about that. I bet you can put away a lot of food when you work hard at it," Ann encouraged.

"Oh absolutely. There have been nights I took my food to bed, since I knew I wouldn't be able or willing to get up afterwards, with how stuffed I was." Ann squirmed as Haru talked, her thighs rubbing together on their own.

"Well, I can fold this sofa into a bed. If you don't have any plans tomorrow, you could stay the night, and I can make sure you're well fed," Ann offered. Haru enthusiastically agreed, the couch was folded out into a bed and every snack Ann could scrounge up was brought over. Ann's eager hands and Haru's seemingly infinite hunger made short work of the snacks too. Despite how quickly the snacks seemed to disappear, the snacks certainly had an effect on Haru. Her belly rose into the air, firm and round, but still with a decent amount of jiggle thanks to the generous amount of fat on her body. Haru's blissful face was also another clear side effect of the mountain of food that she had eaten that evening. It got even better for Haru when Ann's hands went to work, massaging her massive belly, helping settle her stomach. Still, there was a certain 'itch' she wanted to scratch, and she was in no state to deal with it, like usual when she stuffed herself silly. With Ann starting to grind up against her, Haru hoped that Ann would be brave enough to make the next move. When Ann leaned around to catch Haru's eyes, Haru had some hopes for what she'd say. "Hey, Haru, mind if I get you out of her skirt and tights? They're looking a little too tight," Ann asked, putting an excited smile on Haru's face.

"Go ahead," she said in a breathy voice. In moments, Haru's skirt and tights were off, showing off Haru's thick and flabby thighs and a gigantic pair of plain black panties that were giving their all to not explode off of her. While Ann was doing that, Haru made her way out of her jumper and top. When Ann looked up, she saw Haru in just her underwear. At this point Ann was brainmeltingly horny, and she guessed, or at least hoped, that Haru was feeling the same. Ann decided to throw caution to the wind and try to go all the way.

"I'm gonna get rid of these panties too," Ann said, the hint of a hungry growl sneaking into her voice.

"Do it," Haru moaned as she shifted to give Ann the best chance of dealing with those panties. It took slightly more work, but the panties were quickly dealt with too, leaving Haru's core exposed. Ann rested a hand on the entrance to Haru's core, waiting for a reaction. When all she heard was a little moan, Ann began to slowly slip her fingers into Haru's core and get to work. The noises Haru began to make made it blindingly obvious that Ann had made the right choice. It also made her own arousal a little more obvious. To deal with that, Ann used her free hand to pop her shorts open, slip her hand in under her panties and start fingering herself. Ann then realised that she wasn't giving Haru the belly rub she deserved. So, rather ungracefully, Ann began rubbing her face and body on Haru's sizable belly. It might not have been an elegant solution, but Ann was all about mushing her face in Haru's belly fat, and Haru seemed to be enjoying it too. In fact, she was enjoying it so much that that seemed to be what set off her orgasm, as Ann felt Haru's inner walls pulse and clench around her fingers and felt Haru's body squirm and spasm, making her entire body wobble and jiggle with every movement. This erotic display was too much for Ann as she hit her point of no return, diving headlong into one of the best orgasms she had ever had.

As the pair rode their orgasms out, Ann gently lowered herself onto Haru's pillowy body and gave Haru a goofy and sweet smile.

"Oh man, that felt so good," Ann said in a reverential tone. Haru nodded slowly.

"If you would like, we could… perhaps do this together again some time," Haru offered. Ann's eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness, yes yes yes," Ann replied, beaming with excitement, before leaning down and resting next to Haru. "Oof, wow, that took more energy than I expected."

"Agreed," said Haru, drowsily. "The amount of food in my stomach certainly hasn't helped either."

"So… sleepy cuddles?" Ann suggested, reaching heights of adorableness Haru didn't know was possible.

"That sounds wonderful," Haru agreed, before lying back and relaxing. It wasn't long before she was out like a light, and Ann was asleep not long after. As they both enjoyed each other's warmth, they slept with the sweetest of dreams, excitedly planning more nights together.

[AN: I wrote a thing for NewMetrack's Haru contest over on DeviantArt. Watch as I slide this bad boy in at the last possible moment. But yeah, woo, Persona 5 Royale with Cheese is coming soon and I'm so excited and I just can't hide it.]


End file.
